LETTER TO YOU
by mingi
Summary: Aku ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku merasa aku tak pernah sebodoh saat itu. Selama empat belas hari, aku bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Terus memandang bulan yang angkuh dan berharap bisa sekedar menyentuhnya. Namun aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh kemudian lagi-lagi merindukannya. (Pairing: Eunhae couple, BL) mind to review?


**Author : Hwang Min Gi**

**Dear Donghae,**

Beberapa hari ini kau tak terlihat. Sejak kau putuskan untuk menghapusku dari hidupmu, aku tak lagi boleh tau apapun tentangmu. Awalnya aku berusaha untuk menahan rasa ingin tau ini, namun lagi-lagi aku tak bisa bila tak tau apa yang tlah terjadi padamu.

Sebenarnya sebelum hari ini aku sudah menduga. Sebenarnya sebelum mereka mengatakannya, aku sudah tau. Ya, aku tau. Aku tau kau terlalu lelah untuk semua hal yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini. Aku tau kau jenuh dengan semua hal yang terus kau lewati di sepanjang hari. Aku tau kau memendam benci, kecewa, bahkan rasa rindu yang tak terkira untuk suatu hal yang bahkan tak ingin kau rasakan. Aku tau. Dan aku tau.

Aku duduk seorang diri dengan buku catatan di tangan. Aku terus menggoyang-goyangkan pena tak tentu arah. Hatiku kalut. Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku tau keadaanmu tanpa kau tau bahwa aku ingin mengetahuinya. Saat aku melihatnya yang begitu tenang, sebenarnya aku bisa sedikit lega. Setidaknya aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja. Aku tau dia takkan setenang ini jika suatu hal terjadi padamu. Tapi, aku berani bertaruh, hatinya tak lebih tulus dari hatiku. Dia masih membagi hati, sedang aku, hatiku satu dan utuh tak terbagi.

Aku ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku merasa aku tak pernah sebodoh saat itu. Selama empat belas hari, aku bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Terus memandang bulan yang angkuh dan berharap bisa sekedar menyentuhnya. Namun aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh kemudian lagi-lagi merindukannya.

Saat itu hujan rintik-rintik. Aku mengenakan baju kesayanganku dan berdiri tegap di tempat itu. Tempat di mana dulu kita sering berjanji untuk bertemu. Pandanganku lurus ke arah di mana kau sering berdiri menungguku. Hatiku perih. Aku menuggumu di sana dan kau tak jua keluar. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu meski aku tau kau takkan keluar. Aku tak merasakan tubuhku yang menggigil oleh dinginnya air hujan. Aku tak merasakan kakiku yang kesemutan. Aku tak merasakan mataku yang mulai pedih. Aku tak merasakannya. Hingga akhirnya aku akan menyerah dan pergi ketika aku merasa gelap malam tak bersahabat. Dan selama empat belas hari aku menunggu dengan rasa yang sama.

Pernah kau benar-benar datang. Namun aku langsung berlari dan hanya sanggup mengintipmu di balik persembunyianku. Memperhatikanmu hingga kau menghilang dari pandanganku. Kotak itu masih di sana. Dan kau sama sekali tak memandangnya apalagi mengambilnya. Aku ingin menyerahkan langsung padamu, tapi aku tau itu konyol. Dan keputusanku untuk meletakkannya di sana sampai kau melihat dan mengambilnya, ternyata lebih konyol.

Aku menyerah di hari keempat belas. Dan aku kini tau bagaimana rasanya hatimu ketika menunggunya. Tapi aku yakin kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya hatiku ketika menunggumu. Aku yakin rasanya berbeda. Karna…ada sebuah alasan yang tak bisa kau mengerti yang membuatnya terasa berbeda.

Hari ini, seseorang sedang berdiri di sana. Dia berharap aku datang meski hanya sebentar untuk melihatnya. Tapi aku tak datang meski aku tau dia menunggu. Aku sengaja, tapi bukan untuk berbagi rasa menunggu. Aku ingin dia tau bahwa tak ada yang dia tunggu di sana. Harusnya begitu. Karna dia tak pantas menunggu. Menunggu seseorang sepertiku yang bahkan tak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya pantas untuk ditunggu. Dan kini aku tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi dia yang kau tunggu. Aku tau alasan dia untuk tak datang menemuimu. Aku tau semua yang kau, dia, dan dia rasakan meski kalian tak pernah tau apa yang aku rasakan. Kaliyan takkan bisa mengerti aku. Hanya aku yang bisa seperti ini. Aku bisa pastikan itu.

_Kau takkan pernah tau bagaimana aku berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu yang bahkan aku belum tau kalau kau sedang sakit_

_Kau tak perlu tau bagaimana aku berusaha menjaga namamu di depan mereka yang terus ingin menjatuhkanmu_

_Dan kau memang tak boleh tau bagaimana aku terus berharap dia yang kau tunggu akan membuka pintu hatinya untukmu_

_Karena kau memang seharusnya tak tau bagaimana aku berusaha agar kau tak pernah tau semua yang tak perlu kau tau…_

**From Eunhyuk**


End file.
